X Men: Kallisto
by NatzSti
Summary: Nerissa was a mutant ever since her birth her parents disowned her, Prof. Xavier adopted Nerissa as his own, Nerissa found out she had a new power & left when she was 18 years old to find the answer but when she returns home,things were never the same...
1. Chapter 1: Old Memories

**NOTE: I Don't Own anything except my OC and please excuse me for any mispelt words i was tired at the time**

It's been 10 years since I left my real family, They disowned me thanks to my "gifts". So I left to find a cure for this curse but I had no luck.

My powers have increased over the years so i decided to stop searching for the cure and just travel, i was adopted and raised by a man named Xavier who has powers like me I live with other mutants in my dad's mansion that i still call home to this very day but i left there to search for other resources of my powers, i visited my family 3 years ago but when i arrived at the house that night i saw the door broke into as i looked in i saw blood on the walls, something must have happened i ran upstairs and into my old bedroom to see my little sister dead on the bed my eyes grew wider in disbelief then i heard a scream it was my mother i ran to her room to see my dad on the floor dead and a man hovering over his body as i looked up i noticed my mum getting choked by a man "MUM?" i shouted my mum looked at me with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry" she whispered and with that the man broke her neck and killed her with rage i was ready to attack. But the man looked at me with a smirk on his face "Well look what we have here, the lone wolf returns home" he said, I looked at him "You bastard" with that my hair changed colour from brown to light purple and my eyes changed from blue to yellow i drew my claws that came out of my knuckles as i looked at him i noticed his face changed from smirk to surprise as he stared at my claws "where did you get those?" he said with curiosity as he pointed to my claws. "I was in an accident years ago and noticed the next morning that i had these and ever since then they have come very handy, why you scared?" i replied in rage the man started to laugh as i looked at his hands i noticed his fingernails were growing like a tiger ready to attack i looked back up to him, he wasn't normal he was like me he had powers except he used his to kill people. "This is gonna be fun" he said and with that, the man started to attack i did the same i stabbed him in the chest with my claws, he however got me in the shoulder I groaned in pain, as my eyes closed a forced field went around me, the man jumped back "Impressive" he said. I started to charge again and got him as he fell down the stairs. I looked down to see if he died but he was getting back up i had to think of something and fast, I noticed there were pieces of wood from the stairs that had broken when this man fell down the stairs i used my mind powers to break pieces of wood and throw it at him. The first one got him in the chest as he was pinned to the wall like a poster then i threw more pieces of wood at him and it made contact on both his hands and shoulders he screamed in i walked down the broken stairs he looked at me instead of begging mercy he started to laugh "You're good...but not good enough" he said, i tilted my head to him thinking what he was gonna do next but he did nothing at that moment i heard footsteps coming from behind this man wasn't alone I turned around to see another man but this man i knew from years ago. "Well, well ,well... we meet again" he said, I was in shock yet still in rage "Magneto..." i replied.

He walked towards me "Thank you for taking care of him but I'm afraid its time for you to die" Magneto said, I was in attack mode "Give it your best shot, Magneto" i replied as i charged at him but he didn't move instead he raised his hand at me and as far i as knew i was floating in the air i looked at Magneto, he then slammed me against a wall. I couldn't move from the spot. Magneto then used his other hand to take the wood pieces from the man i attacked earlier and threw it towards me i felt the woods stab into me i let out a scream. Everything went blurry as my eyes closed i heard Magneto saying to his "friend". "Victor, its time to go we have what we needed" he said, So the guy that killed my family was Victor. I woke up to see bits of wood ontop of me as i moved them away i sat up to see where i was. My house that once stood here had been demolished by Magneto. In despair and sorrow i went back to Xavier and told him what has happened but that night in the mansion i was in tears because of my family's death as i looked to the ceiling i noticed there was light coming through my window and hitting my eyes, I wiped my tears and walked towards my balcony to see the light was infact the moonlight as i looked up to the moon i remembered my mum telling me about a story of the two spirits who loved each other there names were Maroma and Kuekuwasheu which meant the Moon and the Wolverine, it was my favourite story and my mum told me i would find my wolverine someday when i'm older just thinking about it now made me laugh and within the second i was ok but my mum was right about something i did hope to find my wolverine someday but i wasnt gonna wait for him to walk in, Hell No... I'm enjoying riding my motorbike everywhere searching for clues to my powers and avenging my family's death and nothing was going to get in my way or that's what i thought at least until i bumped into... him again.

It was a beautiful afternoon and the breeze was nice even though i was on my motorbike. I received a letter from an old friend of mine yesterday her name is Ororo. She told me to come back home, she had something to tell me apparently but to tell you the truth i think she just misses me and my "always getting into trouble" ideas though it would be nice to see Scott, Jean and Xavier again. Xavier is my dad he adopted me after saving me from Magneto 8 years ago as for Scott and Jean, they were like my big brother and sister. They teached me how to control my mind powers as well as my force field but they didn't know about my metal claws Xavier did however, he told me not to tell anyone about it Xavier trained me in secret so no one knew about my claws. So i thought i would pay her a visit but on my way to the mansion i felt a bump and then my bike slowed down, i stopped the bike to see what happened as i searched my bike i notice my back wheel had burst but how...

Did a stone get into it or something sharp, i looked around there were no stones on the ground or sharp bits so i checked the wheel again and noticed it wasn't burst instead it was ripped open someone did this on purpose? but who and why?

As these questions rattled in my brain, I heard footsteps coming from behind me, i knew who it was straight away as i turned round

The man in front of my eyes said "Hello Nerissa, long time no see"

I gave him the glare of hatred, he knew i hated him after what he did to my family

with anger in my voice i replied back "What the hell do you want, Victor"

He stared at me, smirking "Is that anyway to speak to the man who saved you from your family?"

My anger grew "Saved me? You MURDERED my family!" He still had that smirk on his face

"So where are you off to now... Brazil... Canada... Spain?" he said

"That's none of your damn business, Victor" i replied "And now if you are quite done with asking questions, I would like for you to tell me why you are here?"

Victor laughed "I'm here to get what is mine Nerissa, I'm here for your powers"

I rolled my eyes "You really don't get it do you Victor, I will NEVER give you my powers"

Victor looked at me with anger and with curiosity, as his fingernails grew he said "one last question before we finish this Nerissa, Why won't you just die?"

I replied with a smirk as my metal claws came out from my hands "Because i want you out of my sight, out of my mind so i'm gonna cut your head off to the resolve this problem" My hair and eyes changed colour too.

With that comment Victor had enough and started to charge, I did the same to him.

Victor speared me to the ground but i got back up again just in time to stab Victor in the chest with one of my claws. He looked at me and said "This brings back old memories with old friends"

"Well then if they are old Victor, Go and join them" I replied with rage.

"Now where would the fun in that Nerissa?" He said as he kicked me in the ribs

i groaned in pain holding my right side where he kicked me then he grabbed me by the hair and threw me across the road. My head hit the road pretty hard when i looked up to see Victor all i could see was a blur, I felt dizzy but i didn't show it.

Victor pinned me down with his claws into my back I let out a scream, as i tried to struggle i heard Victor laughing "Aw, what's the matter Nerissa... do we have a headache? Well let me relieve you from it" I felt him taking one hand out of my back and raising it ready to kill me when i heard a zapping noise coming from behind me and Victor started screaming in pain, but he still had me pinned down then I saw infront of me was blur in shape of a man, He attacked Victor off me, I tried to get back on my feet to see what has just happened but i still felt dizzy so instead i moved my body round to see Victor and a man staring ready to attack each other. But then Victor stared in different direction... my direction. I had some of my eyesight back at this point and I could see that Victor was going to attack me again but i was still weak from that throw. As he pounced for me i closed my eyes ready to feel pain but instead i felt... muscles but these weren't my muscles i felt these were someone else's i didnt open my eyes though i kept them shut all i heard though was some zapping noises like lighting then i heard Victor saying "This isn't over" then fleeing footsteps thinking it was Victor's, I was ready to attack these people just in case they wanted my powers too but then i stopped I heard a familiar voice shouting "Nerissa?" I opened my eyes to see my friend

"Ororo!" I said.

"How are you feeling?" Ororo asked. "I'm feeling kinda light headed but i'll be fine" i replied

Then i noticed i was still feeling the muscles, wondering whose they were i looked up to see the man who fought Victor. He had dark hair and the most amazing eyes i have ever seen.

He smiled at me "Are you sure you ok?" I nodded then everything went black, I think i just pass out but I'll never forget his face.

**I have two other chapters but i don't know if i will put them up, i need 2 reviews to get chapter 2 up**


	2. Chapter 2: The Death of Family

Alrighty everyone, new chapter to this story ^^

Thank you to **gracecooper** and **Kyla Catrina** for the reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed the 1st chapter and hopefully you will like this one too.

**NOTE: I Don't Own anything except my OC and please excuse me for any mispelt words i was tired at the time**

"Nerissa..." "Nerissa..."

I was definetley dreaming because i saw Xavier in front of me calling my name. "Dad" i replied as i ran towards him and hugged him. "How have you been, Dad?" i asked but i noticed Xavier's face turned from a smile to sad yet serious face, "Dad... What's wrong?" i asked

he took a deep breath "Nerissa, when you wake up you must be ready to face anything that comes your way, protect your family at all cost" he said.

I looked at him confused "Yes I know, i will protect you and Jean, Scott and everyone else who lives here, right?" i said, he looked at me with sad eyes "right dad?" i said again waiting for a reply, he looked away from me. "Right" he replied but i wasn't believing it for one minute.

"What's going on, Dad" i asked he turned round to me "everything will become clear when you wake up, just remember I will always love you Nerissa, you're like a daughter to me... no... you are my daughter" he said as tear fell down from his face. He hugged me and i returned it back then this white light appeared before me.

My eyes were still closed but i could hear machine noises and people talking including one familiar voice... Ororo's, I opened my eyes i was looking at the ceiling as i scoped out the room with my eyes i noticed it was in the lab's recovery room and i was wearing a white vest with my Black jeans and my black sandals were on the table beside me. My head was pounding like someone got a jackhammer and started drilling into my head, i groaned in pain "Ah, you're awake Nerissa" said a voice, i turned my head to the right to see Ororo, "Hey Ororo, love what you have done to the place" i replied Ororo started laughing "Well you know how i can be" she said "Can you sit up?"

I did not know if i could because of this headache but i had to try, I started pushing myself up until i was sitting with my legs hanging off the table. Ororo smiled "You gave us quite a scare back there, Nerissa" she said I tilted my head "us?" i asked "yes me and Logan" she replied.

Logan must have been the one who smiled at me before i passed out, "Well since your feeling better, want to see everyone and the new students here?" she asked i looked at her "Yeah, I still have a headache but when did that ever get in my way do you mind passing me my sandals" i replied Ororo laughed as she gave me my sandals, we left the lab and arrived in the halls of the mansion it was filled with children from toddler to young adults, some of the students i saw were either studying or training with their powers just seeing all of this brought back memories with me, Jean, Scott studying and training with Xavier. A little girl stood in front of me and Ororo "Miss Storm, Can you help me with something?" said the little girl, Ororo smiled at the girl "Of course Lily, what seems to be the problem?" she said, We followed Lily upstairs to a room where some children where lying down with sleeping bags, were they having a sleep over or something?

"Me and some of childrens here are going to sleep early so we can be ready for tomorrow's trip but we can't get to sleep so we were wondering if you could sing us a song please?" said Lily

All the kids looked at Ororo i couldnt help but smile she turned to me and saw i was smiling she turned back to the kids "I'm so sorry everyone but i can't sing my voice is sore but maybe my dear friend Miss Kallisto here can sing you something" Ororo said, I stopped smiling and looked at Ororo "what?" i said quietly but Ororo didnt stop there "She is an amazing singer and she can play the guitar and piano" said Ororo, well thanks for that Ororo now the kids are looking at me with puppy eyes "Can you sing for us please Miss Kallisto?" said Lily and there using my codename too, I looked at Ororo and then at the kids "Give me a guitar please" i said with a sigh, the kids smiled and laughed with joy as they all started to lay down i asked them a question "What song would you like to hear?" Lily looked at me "Any song would be nice Miss Kallisto" she said i nodded, Ororo took a seat to hear me playing but she has heard me singing and playing before oh well the more the merrier, I remembered a song that i heard 3 months ago in a local bar and so i started to strum the guitar...

"The sun is shining on the sea today

You're living your life the easy way

You left behind, the world again."

"So be a tourist, here the call

Now you've been saving your money, You can spend it all

and you can come away, with me today."

"Free from all your meant to be

Come on baby, jump right in

Cause tonight...

We can be right here where we wanna be..."

"Come away

Come away

Get away..."

As i finished singing, i noticed all the kids were sound asleep, i looked at Ororo and she clapped quietly at me i couldnt help but smile, as we left the room we noticed it was quiet... too quiet so Me and Ororo decided to check where everyone was as we turned the corner to go downstairs we saw most of the students at the bottom of the stairs in Awe, "Miss Storm, was that you singing?" asked one of the students "No, that students was my friend here Miss Kallisto singing" she replied while patting me on the shoulder.

"Miss... Kallisto, the girl that the professor talked about?" said another student. Ororo looked at the student "Yes, the one and only" Ororo replied everyone started to mumble to each other

I stood forward "It's nice to meet you all, I will be staying here from now on if that is alright with you students and Ororo" i said

Ororo stood forward "You're have always been welcomed here, this is your home" she said

with that the students cheered but as they were cheering i noticed a familiar face leaning against the wall where the kids were, it was the man who saved me from Victor and he was smiling up at me and Ororo, he didn't notice i was starting at him until his eyes made contact with mines and at that moment i broke the contact and looked back to Ororo and smiled, she looked at me then started to walk down the stairs while i stood at the top but when she was walking down the stairs i noticed the guy started to walk to the stairs aswell to talk to Ororo, they talked for 2 minutes and then Ororo turned to me "Nerissa?" she said "Come and meet one of the staff here" I nodded as i walked down the stairs the guy was looking at me my heart started to race rapidly. As i got down to the bottom of the stairs Ororo introduced me to my rescuer " Nerissa, this is Logan the man who saved you from Sabretooth" I shook Logan's hand "Nice to meet you, Logan" i said, he looked at me "Likewise, so do i call you Nerissa or Kallisto?" he asked, i smiled "Any one of those names are fine" i replied

He started to smile but then it dawned on me, i turned to Ororo "Ororo, where's my dad, Jean and Scott?" I asked with joy to see them again, It's been years since i saw them. Logans smile turned to concern as he looked at Ororo "You didn't tell her?" he said I looked at Ororo "No, I thought it would be best to tell her face to face" she replied. Ororo and Logan looked at me with sadness "Tell me what... that Scott and Jean got married and on their honeymoon that would be no surprise" I said, Ororo took my hand and took me to an statue behind the mansion, "Wow when did my dad build this? It's beautiful" I said. Ororo was crying, why was she crying? "Professor Xavier didn't build it, we built it for him" she said "Well that's generous of you all, I'm going to see it up close" i said as i ran towards the statute leaving Ororo in tears. I finally made it to the statue it was more beautiful up close but i noticed on the statue there were words encryted on it i went to see what it said as i read it i felt my whole world been corrupted i moved back a few in tears... shaking but then i noticed 2 headstones beside each other to my right, i went to see who they were, i turned round to see...

oh god... oh god, I fell to the ground in tears letting out screams of pain and grief, this can't be real, it can't be... I'm dreaming...right... right?

Oh god... My whole world died inside i screamed at the top of my lungs "NOOOOO!"

"NOOOOOOO!" "NO...JEAN...SCOTT...DAD...WHY?

I felt arms surrounding me from behind it was Ororo in tears "Shhh, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" she whispered, I was shook inside and out both of my families had died, I took deep breathes until i found my voice again "When did this happen... how?" i asked Ororo

Ororo pulled me up onto my feet "Come inside and I'll tell you everything, Nerissa" said Ororo

I nodded, we started walking back to the mansion and noticed Logan at the corner of my eye and saw tears streaming down from his face as he looked at the headstones.

We made it to Ororo's office, i sat down with a soft drink in my hand, it was quiet for a few minutes until Ororo started talking "3 years ago, some men... a military found us and trap us in this mansion some on us made it out but other students were captured and were taken away to a secret facility base which was hidden under a dam. Me and the other Xmen located that base and rescued the children but they had bigger plans for us they started to break the dam that would wipe us all out, so Logan stood his ground and told us to retreat with the kids but Jean... she used her powers to put Logan on the jet and then used her powers to protect us from the water rapids until we got away then she... she sacrificed herself. Scott couldn't believe what had happened we tried to look for her body but no luck by the look of things we wouldn't be able to find her so we flew home in tears and told Xavier what happened, He was engulfed by the news. We tried to live through it but 11 months after that fatal event, Scott started to hear voices... Jean's voice he returned to the place where Jean had died and... Scott was murdered...by Jean." My eyes grew wider "Jean... killed Scott?" i asked "But why would she do that she loved him, right?"

Ororo nodded "Yes she did indeed but this wasn't the Jean we knew there was another side to her... the destructive side, this side of Jean killed Professor Xavier she called herself..."

"Phoniex..." I said still in disbelief, Ororo looked at me in shock "Yes... How did you know?" she asked.

"My dad told me to protect Jean and make sure she doesn't die or go into depression because if she did the Phoniex would awaken inside her and destroy anything that gets in her way and there would be no way to stop her." I replied

"What happened next Ororo?"

She continued with the story "Jean... Phoniex joined Magneto's brotherhood to kill every human that thought mutants were nothing, Magneto decided to make the brotherhood to show the humans that mutants are to be feared. We were at the final battle the Xmen versus The Brotherhood, We won but only barely then Phoniex turned her back on Magneto and injected him with the cure, Phoniex was ready to destroy us all until Logan appeared he tried to reason with her but he couldn't get through to her in the end there was no choice Logan killed her and now a year later I'm the new headteacher of this school" she finished the story.

I looked up to Ororo "Well at least my dad picked one of his best students to take over this school when he passed away" as i smiled to hid my pain, She smiled back then there was a knock on the door "Come in" said Ororo as the door opened i saw Logan entering the room i didn't know how to react to the fact that this Logan guy killed my big sister when my dad told me it was impossible to kill Phoniex

Ororo looked at me "Nerissa, since you have been away for years Professor Xavier gave your room to Logan so you have two choices, you can take your room back or we can find you another room" she said, I looked at Logan i knew what to do i looked back at Ororo

"Neither Ororo, I will stay in my old room but Logan can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor

Logan looked at me "What?" I looked at Logan "If that is ok with you of course" i said

Logan nodded, Ororo smiled "Alright then its settled Nerissa will be your room mate, Logan"

"I think that's all we need to discuss for tonight so if you will excuse me" said Ororo as she left the room leaving me and Logan in the room... alone. I looked at Logan, he looked at me but there was an awkward silence surrounding the room until i stood up "Well I'm heading off for some sleep aswell" i said to Logan, He nodded "Yeah same here, today has been a busy day" he replied "Wanna walk back together?"

"Sure" i replied, We were making our way to our room but on the way there me and Logan started to have a conversation and as it turns out we have so much in common. We were eventually at the room door and Logan opened the door to let me in as i looked around the room i noticed that my clothes were still here, in the same place as i left them. I walked over to the wardrobe to get the sleeping bag out to sleep in but i couldn't get it out no matter how much i tugged at it "Goddamn it" i said to myself, I tried to tug at it again and nothing then I saw two arms from both sides of my body and felt someone behind me it was Logan "Let me help you with this" he said, he was so close to me that my heart was beating fast "on the count of 3 we pull, ok?" he said to me "Ok" i replied

"One... Two... Three!" We pulled hard and instantly it came out but me and logan weren't expecting it so we fell back and i landed on something as i turned round i saw Logan and i was on top of him and he was looking at me, my face went red. I slid beside him "I'm sorry" i said to him but he just started to laugh "It's ok besides it was quite funny" he replied

i started to laugh too at this point "Yeah, there was me trying to pull the damn thing out then you come along and it comes out with no problem" I said but then he stopped laughing and looked at me as i looked at him my heart started to beat faster again i tried to think of something else to make my heart stop beating that fast "I need to get changed for bed" i whispered to Logan, He nodded then he stood up and gave me a hand up, I went to the bathroom and closed the door behind me i took deep breathes to calm my heart down and then i got changed into my pyjamas, I wore a black slick vest with dark green silk bottoms but as i was getting changed it suddenly clicked on me, No one knew about my claws and no one was allowed to be room mate with me because i wake up from nightmares of my past and injure someone or even kill them but now i have Logan as my room mate this was gonna be a disaster, i left the bathroom praying that Logan was asleep but was he hell like, as i walked in i saw Logan laying on the bed shirtless just looking out the window as i closed the door behind me he looked at me "Nice clothes" he said i started to blush again i think he saw my face because he started to laugh "Thank you, where's the sleeping bag?" i asked, he pointed down on the floor beside where he was sleeping i tilted my head to see and there was the sleeping bag exactly where he was pointing, i walked up to the side of the bed and slid into my sleeping bag as i got comfy i looked up to see Logan looking down at me "Comfy?" he asked i smiled at him which meant yes. Logan turn off the lights "Goodnight Logan" i said waiting for a reply "Night" said Logan, i faced the window and prayed that i didn't wake up screaming and killing Logan but then i saw the moon shining in while i was staring up at the moon i was thinking of my favourite childhood story and the next thing i knew my eyes were closing until i fell asleep. i dreamt about Xavier, Jean and Scott and me when i first came to the mansion then the dream turned from sweet to cruel and death, I saw Victor's face before me and touching me on the shoulders "Nerissa? Nerissa?" he said i couldn't help but shout in anger "VICTOR!" with that my claws drew and i stabbed Victor in the ribs but then everything went black, I suddenly heard heavy breathing i opened my eyes to see Logan in cold sweats over me with his hands on my shoulders and i looked down to see my claws stabbing into Logan's ribs, Oh god... it happened i pulled out my claws from his ribs and Logan hit the floor in terror i screamed "Help? Someone help Please?" my claws went back into my hands, as i touched Logan i started to cry "Logan... Logan... I'm so sorry" I said but Logan wasn't moving because what i did to him then students appeared outside my door as Ororo came in i turned to her "Help him, Ororo" i said

Ororo turned round "Beast!" then i saw this blue creature come in and check Logan, "He has been stabbed" said Beast "But how?" said Ororo

Beast shrugged his shoulders and lifted Logan out of the room. "Everyone reutrn to your rooms at once, please" said Ororo and with that the students done as Ororo told them to as for me however I went with Ororo and Beast "Where are we going, Ororo?" i asked she looked at me "To the Lab's recovery room and don't worry about Logan, he'll be fine" she replied with a smile, We made it to the recovery room as Beast gave Logan an injection, i sat beside Logan who was laying on the table that i was on this morning.

Ororo looked at me "Nerissa, why don't you get some sleep, Logan will be fine" i looked at her "No, I'll stay here with Logan until he wakes up it was my fault he got hurt in the first place" i replied back to her but she nodded at me she then looked at Beast "Beast, let's go" she said and with that they left it was only me and Logan as i looked at him, my eyes started to fill up again but i whispered in his ear "I'm so sorry Logan... I didn't mean to do it, please forgive me" then i fell asleep beside him waiting to see what tomorrow brings...

**I have another chapter but i need reviews to see if you would like more or just to leave the story after chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Becoming Kallisto

New Chapter for Everyone ^^

Thanks to gracecooper and Kyla Catrina for the reviews, sorry it took awhile for me to make this chapter, i had lots of work to do Anyway enjoy

**NOTE: I Don't Own anything except my OC and please excuse me for any mispelt words**

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of footsteps i turned around to see Ororo standing in the doorway with coffee in her hands, she smiled "you know Nerissa you can go now" Ororo said, i gave her the look "I told you Ororo i can't it was my fa..." as i turned back round to the table that Logan was on i noticed the table was empty, I stood up and looked at Ororo she was still smiling "Where is he?" I asked she started walking towards me "He's outside training some of his students" she replied i sighed of relief "Didn't i tell you he'd be fine?" asked Ororo i smiled at her with the hearing the good news but the bad news would be to confront Logan and apologize but also get asked about my claws by him, I ran out of the recovery room until i came to a halt by the sound of Ororo's voice "Where are you going Nerissa?" she asked sarcasticly I turned to her "Outside to see Logan and apologize" she nodded and looked at me funny "Alright then but you are going out like that?" she said pointing to my clothes, Oh damn i forgot i was still in my pyjamas i looked at Ororo "I have a strong feeling that i need to get changed" I said Ororo nodded and started to laugh "Yes i have that feeling too" i started to laugh "Alright then I'll go get change and THEN go and see Logan, sound good?" i asked "Sounds great, Nerissa" Ororo replied, I ran up to my room and got changed into my black vest and dark blue skinny jeans and wore my favourite black sandals and ran downstairs and outside to see Logan and his students training like Ororo said. I didn't want to interuppt the kids training so i watched them from afar as i watched the students i noticed one of the students had water powers it reminded me of a girl i saved 3 years ago her name was Elena. I wonder what she is doing now?

"Hello, Miss Kallisto" said a voice as i looked i saw one of Logan's students waving at me, I waved back then i saw Logan looking at me and has a feeling that Logan will hate me then he looked at his students "Ok, that's enough training for today you all did good but keep it up" he said "Dismiss".

All the students went their seperate ways and i saw Logan looking at me but not moving towards me "Yep, he hates me" i thought to myself and without a word i started to walk away from Logan until i reached the big garden behind the mansion I sat on the grass and took some deep breathes it was quiet and peaceful it was the best place to be if you stuff to think about, I lay down on the grass looking up to the sky "How the hell am i suppose to apologize to Logan and explain the claws" i thought to myself at that precise moment i saw a shadow standing beside me as i looked to my left i saw Logan, I jumped up "Logan.." i said "We need to talk" Logan replied as he walk towards me "I'm really sorry about what happened last night i didn't mean to..." I said, I was ready to run away until Logan caught my hand as i looked back at him i noticed he was looking at my hands then he looked at me "When did you get the Adamantinum Claws?" he asked i look down to the grass and replied "All i know is i was in an accident a years ago and..." wait a minute... Adamantinum Claws? How the hell does Logan know what they are...

I looked at Logan and pulled my hand away from his "How do you know what they are" I asked, he looked at me "We have alot more in common than we thought, Nerissa" he replied

what did he mean by that... as i was ready to ask that question, Logan raised his hand and told me to watch as i watched his hands all of a sudden metal claws appeared from his hand, In shock i moved a few steps back pointing to his hand "W...what?" i said Logan started to walk towards me "we have the same power, Nerissa but i was force to have these" he said

As we talked about my past and how i came to having these claws Logan told me he was being experimented on and he had no memory of his past before the operation.

"Oh my god Logan... I thought my life had it rough" I said to him he nodded "Yeah well, there's nothing i can do about it now, right" he said "That's why i don't want you to apologize about what happened because that happens to me except instead of family death, mines is the wars and that day when i escaped the facility" I looked at him then to the sky "Well, Logan if you ever have nightmares i'll be there for you when you wake up like you were there for me" I said then at the corner of my eye i saw Logan looking at me and smiling "Thank you" he said

"But there is only one problem Logan, No one else must know about this if they do it will cause trouble..." i said, Logan nodded "I won't tell a soul, you have my word"

i smiled at him, now i'm not the only one who has these Adamantinum Claws and my secret is still safe thanks to Logan...

I saw Ororo and waved at her, she walked over to me "Nerissa, i need to ask you for a favour?" she said, I stood up from where i was sitting "What is it. Ororo?" i asked

"I need you to teach my class at the moment, i have a meeting to attend to" she replied

What? i had no idea how to teach a class and as from Ororo face she knew aswell, she smiled "Don't worry Nerissa, Logan will attend my class to see how you are doing" she said

I looked at Logan "Will you, Logan?" i asked him, he smiled "Of course, You'll need someone there if there's problems" he replied i smiled and looked at Ororo "You can count on me, Ororo" i said

"Thank you Nerissa, Logan will take you to my class" she replied "I best be on my way, don't want to miss the meeting" she replied, as Ororo left, me and Logan headed to Ororo's class i was kinda nervous about teaching a class and Logan could see it by the look of my face "don't worry you'll be great, youre only teaching kids who are 16-20 years old" Logan said "great" i replied, we made it to Ororo's class as i waited outside the class Logan went inside to tell everyone about me being their sub-teacher then the classroom door opened and Logan peeked out "Ok you can come in now, Nerissa" he said, i nodded and walked in "Hello class, my name is Miss Kallisto as some of you know" I said to the students "Hello Miss Kallisto" replied the students i looked at the notes on the desk that Ororo left for me, i looked to the students "Do you all know what you're doing?" i asked "Yes, we are making things today" replied a student

"What kind of things?" i asked the student then the whole class giggled "Nerissa?" whispered Logan, I looked at him "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, they are making stories and cards" he said, "Oh, Alright then class good luck with your work" I said to the students as they worked on their "Valentine gifts" after 30 minutes the students took a break from their work and started chatting with each other unlike me and Logan we just kept on staring at each other and smiling then a student raised their hand "Miss Kallisto?" she said "Yes?" i said to the student "Do you know any love stories that you can tell us?" she asked then all the students looked at me including Logan "I have one story and its my favourite one it's sad but it is a love story however i doubt you would want to hear it" i replied to the student then the students started to talk all at once saying they would love to hear it, i started to smile "Ok then here's a question for you all before i start the story" i said to the students, They were looking at me ready for the question i started " Does anyone know why the moon is so lonely?" i asked the students looked at each other wondering why...

"No one? No one?" i asked but they shook their heads "Because she used to have a lover" i replied, the students face reactions were confused yet amused to how the moon had a lover

"The moon had a lover..." said one of the students "Yes, believe it or not" i replied

"The moon and her lover both lived in the spirit world together, her lover's name was Kuekuwasheu, they lived happily together but there was another spirit who was jealous of the moon and Kuekuwasheu 's love for each other his name was Trickster, Trickster wanted the moon for himself so he thought of a plan to get rid of Kuekuwasheu once and for all, One day the Trickster told Kuekuwasheu that the moon had ask for flowers and the best ones were wild roses but in order to get to them Kuekuwasheu had to come to our world to find them, so Kuekuwasheu came to our world but what he did not know is that once you leave the spirit world... you can never return so now every night Kuekuwasheu sits at the highest hill, looks up to the sky and howls her name but... he can never touch her again and that's the end of the story" as i finished i noticed some of the girls had tears in their eyes and some of the guys including Logan was in awe by the story "Any questions about the story?" i asked the class

There were so many hands raised, "Yes?" i said pointing to a girl student who was in tears

"Umm... did the Trickster ever get the moon?" she asked, i looked at her "no one knows but I doubt the Trickster got the moon, because she was strong willing and she knew both in her heart and soul that there would only be one man that she loved and that man was Kuekuwasheu" i replied

Then another hand went up "Yes?" I said to the boy who was right beside where Logan was standing "I know some names have meanings to them like yours Miss Kallisto, yours means "Most Beautiful" in greek" he said I nodded "Then what does Kuekuwasheu mean...?" he asked

then everyone looked at me, i took a deep breath "It mean the Wolverine..." i replied then everyone was awe struck by the reply including Logan who seemed to be completely shocked by that name "Miss Kallisto? Its 2:30 class has finished" said a student

"Ok, Class Dismissed" i said as the students left the class Logan however stood there looking at me "Well, how did i do?" i asked to break the awkwardness, He shook his head "You did great including that story, who told you it?" he asked, i looked at the notes on the desk "My mother, when i was a child" i replied, i looked back up to Logan then i walked to the door "You coming, Logan?" i asked, He nodded his head and walked beside me until we hit the hall then we heard Ororo's voice "Logan... Nerissa?" we turned around to see Ororo running towards us in a panic. "What's wrong, Storm?" asked Logan, Ororo looked at Logan "We are under attack by Sabretooth and the others..." she replied Logan looked at me then hit the alarm on the wall beside us and the noise started "What is that for?" I asked them "Its to let the students know that we are under attack and return to the mansion at once" replied Ororo and she was right, the students started to run inside and into the safe room that Ororo made after the last attack on the mansion "Logan, come on" said Ororo, I stopped Ororo "Wait, what do you want me to do?" i asked, "Make sure everyone gets in the safe room" replied Ororo, i nodded to the answer then Ororo ran down the hall which led to the mansion entrance as for Logan, he looked like he was ready for a fight "Logan?" i said, he looked at me "be careful" i said scared abit that i might not see him again. He smiled at me "I'll be alright, you take care of the kids" he said, "Logan?" Ororo shouted, He looked at me "Wolverine!" Beast shouted Logan turned around to look at him "I'm on my way" he shouted, my eyes shot open as Logan nodded at me and ran down the hall where Beast and Ororo was, i went the opposite way and took the kids to the safe room. As we sat inside the safe room something ran through my mind _Wolverine... his Codename is Wolverine...from my story_ i thought to myself then we heard explosion and people screaming in pain, The kids were scared but there was nothing i could do then i remembered what my dad told me in my dream _You must be ready to face anything that comes your way, protect your family at all cost _he told me, i looked at the older students who were in my class earlier today and the other teachers, they knew what i was thinking and they nodded to me "Stay here with them and whatever you do, do not open this door unless you hear me saying the secret word, Alright?" i told them "Where are you going, Miss Kallisto?" said one of the younger students. I opened the door looking back to the students "Going to help the others" i replied I looked at the older students and send them the secret word via their minds _Maroma_, I shut the safe room door tightly and put an force field infront of it to make it look like a dead end. I ran to the lab, I started pacing forward and back, how could i help Ororo and the others in fustration i hit the wall beside me, i felt hopeless but then the wall i hit opened like a door as it opened i heard a voice "Nerissa? Nerissa?" i knew the voice straight away "Dad?" i thought to myself, i ran inside not caring if it was a trap or not but it wasn't a trap instead it was a secret room filled with outfits as i looked at the outfits i heard my dad again, i turned around to where i heard his voice and there he was but it was a projection of him in disappointment yet sad to see him again i said "Hey Dad" but the projection of him was a message to me "Nerissa, if you are watching this here then that means you have returned home and the mansion is under attack, i will tell you about this room, I created this for you so when you return you could help us train these students and deal with Magneto's mutants, if you press this blue button you'll see what i have done" Xavier said as he pointed to the blue button that he said in the message, I press it and the entire room went dark then on the wall was an outfit but for me?

"This is the outfit i made for you Nerissa, I'm to off see Jean, the Phoniex has awaken inside her Nerissa i might not make it back but before i go i want you to know... i probably told you this... but you must be ready to face anything that comes your way, protect your family at all cost, become what i was... become Kallisto... become an Xmen... I love you my daughter" said Xavier and with his last words the message finished, I was in tears and stared at the outfit become...Kallisto, I wiped my tears away, took the outfit down and changed into it, i looked in the mirror and then ran towards the hallway and i knew that i would make my father proud because today is the day I become... an Xmen...


	4. Chapter 4: Xmen vs Victor's Team

_**NOTE: I Don't Own anything except my OC and please excuse me for any mispelt words Plz R&R :)**_

I ran down the hall when I heard my name from outside "Nerissa, Come out and play or will you let me kill your friends just the same way i killed your Family" I knew that voice from anywhere ... _Victor_...

Without another word everything went quiet but then the ground started to shake, It caused the Mansion to start shaking i lost my balance and fell to the floor _I have to think of something... get the element of surprise but how?_

I looked up the stairs and saw lights outside the window, I stood up and ran up the stairs to the window and peeked out, I saw Logan, Ororo, Beast and Another few Xmen (that i havent met yet) They were standing infront of Victor and His Mutants but they didn't come unprepared they managed to get Army Tanks... The Two teams stared at each other until Victor charged in the attack, Logan charged at Victor and then teams attacked one another "Great, how can i help them when i don't have an plan" I said to myself just then i saw some of the Mutants run towards the tanks, they weren't gonna target the Xmen they were gonna attack The Mansion?

"Over My Dead Body, Victor" I said to myself once again as i ran towards the roof

_**Logan's POV**_

I ran outside with Storm and Hank to meet with the rest of the Xmen, They were standing their ground just as they were trained to, I saw a shadowy figure walking towards us "Long time no see, Sabretooth" I said to the shadowy figure, Sabretooth stood in the light so we could see him with a grin on his face "What do you want?" asked Ororo but Sabretooth was looking at the mansion "Nerissa, Come out and play or will you let me kill your friends just the same way i killed your Family" He Shouted, _He killed her family? He wants Nerissa? NO WAY!_

I started to get angry over these thoughts and started to draw my claws out but somehow Sabretooth sensed it and looked at me with his claws drawn, He started to attack alongside his mutants and I charged at Sabretooth and the others started to attack Sabretooth's mutants, He caught me in the chest and threw me into the Tanks, i stood up and ran towards him and stabbed him in the chest with my claws he started to laugh then gave me a headbutt which made me dazed, pulling out my claws from his chest Sabretooth kneed me to my head, I fell to the ground not knowing what was happening, I looked around to see Storm, Hank and the others pinned down screaming, I felt this pain in my back as I was getting pulled up by Sabretooth "Watch as I blow up your precious home, James" he said to me, I couldnt move due to the head injury. Sabretooth looked behind him "FIRE!" he shouted, The Tanks started to fire and were gonna hit the Mansion, I closed my eyes expecting to hear the impact but nothing, I heard Sabretooth gasp in either terror or astonishment, I opened my eyes to see what happened the tanks rockets were still in mid air but they werent moving, They looked like they were being stoppped by someone but who?

"VICTOR!" said a voice, We looked up to see Nerissa in one of the Xmen outfit but her outifit different from ours, I heard Sabretooth behind me laughing "You have shown yourself at last, Nerissa" he said "You came to say farewell to your friends?"

"Let them go, Victor" said Nerissa "Or else..." Sabretooth took a few steps forward with me, he still had his claws in my back "Or else what, Nerissa?" He shouted "You gonna try and kill us?" He started to laugh along with his mutants.

_Nerissa please... just run escape with the kids and take care of them..._

Nerissa smiled to Sabretooth's reply and then replied back "Not try...WILL!" her hair started to turn purple and her eyes were glowing yellow, She raised her arm and reach out to the rockets, she turned her hand round and the rockets turned around, My eyes shot open Nerissa was controlling them, The rockets were now facing towards us " You would kill us alongside your friends with the rockets, some friend you are Nerissa" said Sabretooth, I looked up to Nerissa who was still smiling at Sabretooth then Nerissa shouted "NOW!" and with that Ororo disappeared then Hank disappeared until it was just me left. Sabretooth started to panic "You forgot someone, Nerissa" he shouted tighten his grip into my back which made me shout out in pain.

With a flash of light, Nerissa stood infront of Sabretooth's face and stabbed him in the chest with her claws which made him release me, I hit the ground trying to gain my strength but i still couldn't move "Get him outta here" Nerissa shouted then i felt someone wrap their arms around me and I suddenly appeared inside the Mansion, Storm looked at me and sigh in relief "you alright, Logan?" she asked "Just a headache but i should be fine in a few minutes" I replied then i felt my rescuers arms move away i looked around to see Kurt behind me... _so that's how Storm and the others disappeared so quickly..._

The Xmen were crowding the upperstair windows and were amazed about what just happened

"What's going on?" I asked looking at Storm "Nerissa saved us and is still out there fighting Sabretooth" said Hank, I shot up from the ground and ran up the stairs to look out one of the windows.

_**-**__**END OF Logan's POV**__**-**_

"Get him outta here" I shouted to signal Kurt to get Logan inside the mansion, He heard me and appeared infront of me grabbing Logan and disappearing again. I stared at Victor as he was surprised on what had happened. He suddenly started to laugh at me "You saved everyone but let yourself get caught by us, you stupid girl... what would your parents think better fact yet... what would your professor think about you?" he said, I pulled out my claws from his chest and started to walk back to the mansion "You ain't going nowh-" said Sabretooth but i interuppted him "Nowhere... see that's where your wrong, Victor" I stopped and clicked my fingers as i disappeared and reappeared on the roof (Thanks to Kurt) "It's you that isn't going anywhere" I saw him trying to move but he suddenly hit the ground "What did you do to me?" Victor shouted at me, I smiled then started to create a force field round the mansion to protect it from the impact of the rockets when they hit.

"If you ever attack my family and the people i love again, I WILL kill you, Victor!" I shouted at him raising my hand again to control the rockets "And Victor, your question earlier on what was it again? What would my parents and the professor think of me now?" Victor looked up at the rockets and started smiling about his question " Yeah, What would they think of you now?" he replied

I looked at him with my eyes still aglow "My parents and My DAD would be proud of me" I said then Victor's smile disappeared and in it's place was terror, I smiled _GOTCHA!_

I slammed my hand to the ground and the rockets flew and hit Victor's team on impact everything started to shake but thanks to my forcefield around the mansion nothing and no one was hurt except Victor's mutants, As the explosion died down i signalled Kurt to tell the Xmen it was Clear and ok to come out I looked down to see half of Victor's Mutant Team dead but none of them were Victor, He got away... again, I felt horrible that i killed the mutants who were taking orders by Victor, _but i did it, i protected my family like my dad wanted me to do, i have become Kallisto i am now an Xmen like my dad before me, _as i was going to leave the roof I heard the front door opened and footsteps I walked back over to where i was standing and looked down from the edge of the roof to see the Xmen searching around to see what happened but they were also looking for me, then I saw Logan, I smiled he was alright and of course he would be i forgot he could heal within a few minutes I wanted to shout "I'm up here, I'm ok" but i felt drained of energy that i couldn't shout "Logan" I whispered, before i close my eyes i saw Logan looking up at me and then everything went black but i felt myself falling "NERISSA!" I heard Logan call for me...

_**Should I make more chapters? Or should i just leave it please R&R and tell me if you like to see more cause i don't know if my stories are good enough for you guys to read them or the stories bore you**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Moment

Thanks to Rachel-rob-Sandwich, Phantom's Ange & krupa360 for the reviews, you are awesome and Thank you Everyone for the Story Alert and Favouriting my Story, I know my grammar and paragraphs are rubbish and I don't know why you would favourite it but Thank you so Much.

"Nerissa...Nerissa?" I heard Logan's voice but everything was still black. "Nerissa... if you can hear me, squeeze my hand... I'm holding yours right now" said Logan and he was right, I could feel his hand holding onto mines, I was about to squeeze back but then i heard some of the students come in "Logan, how is Miss Kallisto?" said one of the students, I heard someone sniff as if they were crying...could it be... Logan?

"She's getting better kids, she just needs rest" replied Logan then i heard Ororo's voice "Come along Students back to your dorms" she said. I heard footsteps and then silence but Logan was still here with me... holding my hand. Everything went quiet again, I think i fell asleep but I awoke to hear Logan's voice calling out my name.

"Nerissa... Why did you do it...? Why did you try to save us when Ororo told you to keep the kids safe" he said "It's because of what her father said" said a voice I knew it was Kurt. "Kurt... What do you mean by her father, you mean the Professor?" Logan asked, there was more silence "Why was Sabretooth after Nerissa anyway" said Logan " I only know that he wants her power" replied Kurt "What power exactly... she has a few" asked Logan "The one power that will drain her life to dust" replied Kurt. I felt Logan's hand moving away from me, He stood up "Kurt, if Ororo asks where i am, just tell her... I'm checking in on some old friends" Logan said to Kurt "But what WILL you be doing?" asked Kurt. For some reason I could feel Logan looking over me "I'm going to find and kill him" he replied but before Logan walked away i reached out my hand and grabbed his wrist "Logan... don't go" i whispered, I opened my eyes just to see him hovering above and staring at me with those teary eyes of his. "Kurt, can you give us a few minutes alone, please" I asked, Kurt simply nodded and disappeared before our eyes. "Logan, the reason i came to save you and the team was because you are all part of this family. Once an Xmen... always an Xmen" i replied. I got up slowly from where i was laying; I was in my room... well our room. I sat up and looked around Logan was beside me keeping an eye on me "How do you feel?" he asked "I'm still abit dizzy but I'll be fine" I replied but then i remembered something, my eyes shot opened "Oh my god" I whispered before Logan could say anything to me i stood up and ran out the room and down the hall, I forgot about the kids in the safe room. Logan ran after me "Nerissa! Where are you going?" he shouted "To the kids in the safe room" I shouted back. As we got to the safe room i noticed Ororo in tears, scratches and blood over the walls, Logan went to Ororo to find out what happened "Ororo, what's wrong?" asked Logan but Ororo just stared at the side of the wall where the safe room is and I saw Logan's eyes open in terror... Oh gods please tell me Victor didn't get them while i was busy with his mutants. "The safe room it's gone" said Logan, I ran over to where he was standing and looked to see nothing there but what they didn't know was the safe room was invisible to the naked eye; I started to laugh and looked at Ororo who was confused about why i was laughing. I stood in front of the safe room door and shouted "Maroma! Maroma!" just a few minutes later the safe room appeared in front of us and the students came out "Miss Kallisto?" said one of the students "It's ok now children, the coast is clear" I replied, The students started to cheer and ran towards Ororo and Logan while I snuck out of the room and went back to mines to get changed. I wore my Red long sleeve top with my Black jeans and I decided to leave my hair down today to hide my cuts and bruises from the fight against Victor, I went outside to the balcony to get some fresh air, The view was so beautiful, The green grass that Scott, ,Jean and myself played on when we were still kids i can still see us there pretending we were heroes, I closed my eyes and remembered the days when we came here and trained just as i remembered all the times we had i felt the wind blow in my face and through my hair "Scott, Jean...Dad" I whispered to the wind "Forgive me... for not being here to protect you" tears fell down my face.

_**Logan's POV**_

"It's ok now children, the coast is clear" Nerissa said, the students cheered and ran towards me and Ororo with arms wide open. "How did you kids make the safe room invisible" asked Ororo "We didn't make it Miss Storm, It was Miss Kallisto" said one of the young students "Nerissa made this?" said Ororo "Yes Miss Storm, she said to keep this door shut unless we heard the secret word" said one of the older students, the word was Maroma... the same Maroma from her mother's story "Maroma... what does that mean?" asked Ororo "It means the Moon, Miss Storm" said the older students as they were talking about the story i noticed something Nerissa wasn't in the room with us, where did she go?

I left the room to scope the halls, i couldn't see her then i walked outside to the garden still nothing but just as i was going back inside i heard Nerissa's voice "Scott, Jean... Dad" she whispered

I followed her voice until i was on the garden balcony and I saw someone with long wavy hair and red long sleeve top on with black jeans... it couldn't be... Jean?

"Jean" i whispered, she turned her face around to look at me but it wasn't Jean, It was Nerissa with tears in her eyes "Logan?" she said

_**-End of Logan's POV-**_

"Logan?" I said waiting for an answer from him but nothing instead he just looked at me "Is there something you needed?" I asked, he walked towards me until he was close to my face, He place his hand on my cheek and wiped away my tears "I just needed to make sure you were ok, Nerissa" He replied, oh god i thought he was going to kiss me or something... i wish...wait why was i thinking these things, I've never had a relationship before or had my first kiss even though i am 25. I placed my hands onto his and moved them away from my face "I'm fine Logan, Thank you" I said, as i was walking away i felt Logan's hand grab my wrist, I turned around to face him with a confused expression on my face but all he did was look at me and pull me into his arms, I tried to struggle out of his embrace. "Logan... wh-" I said but i got interrupted by Logan whispering in my ear "It's Ok to cry, Nerissa just... let it out" he said, I stopped struggling from his embrace instead i responded back to his embrace by putting my arms around him and placed my head into his shoulder then i started to cry hard i felt Logan's hand stroke my head and hug me tighter "It's alright Nerissa, everything will be alright, I promise" he whispered to me, I grabbed the back of his jacket "Thank you, Logan" I whispered back, we stayed in the embrace for at least 5 minutes it was nice and warm but i broke it to wipe my tears away but Logan just kept looking at me like he was trying to read my mind "There is something else on your mind Logan, isn't there?" i said to him "What power is it that Sabretooth wants to take from you?" He asked me, I looked at him then turned around to see the view again, I took a deep breath "This one" I replied back as i revealed my claws to him again, Logan walked towards me until he was beside me "Why didn't he come after me then, I have the same power as you" he asked, I looked at him "He did come after you years ago but apparently you were too strong for him" i replied back

"What do you mean?" He asked with a confused face "I don't know he just said that you were too strong for him, Logan" I replied back but he just started to laugh, i knew he was trying to cheer me up and making me forget what Victor said "So you have more than one power?" he said, I looked at him "Yeah, I have the claws and the mind power " I replied back "And your hair and eyes change colour too" he said, I started to laugh " My hair and eyes change colour too" I said, It was quiet between us for a few minutes until i felt Logan's hand on top of mine, my heart start to race again "Nerissa, you're extraordinary and I'm glad you came back to the mansion to be part of this team, this family once again" he said, I couldn't help but look in his eyes and smiled "I'm glad too, Logan" I replied but at that moment Logan placed his hand on my face ad pulled me close, We were so close to each other, our lips nearly touching, Logan closed his eyes and i did the same, We were about to kiss for the first time...

"Nerissa?" said Ororo, I opened my eyes hoping Ororo didn't see me and Logan about to kiss but instead i opened my eyes to see Ororo and the background of the recovery room, I was dreaming about the whole thing with me and Logan. "Aww, C'mon!" I shouted, Ororo started to laugh "You really don't like being in here, do you?" she said, I sat up and scoped out the room "Yeah, The whole recovery thing sucks on my terms" I replied back. I stood up from the table that i was laying on "How'd you feel?" said Ororo, I took a deep breath "Feeling better, Thanks Ororo" i replied while i was walking away until i was back outside into the fresh air, I looked up to the sky "Why did it have to be a Logan dream for me..." i said to the sky knowing that I'll not get a response, I closed my eyes and pictured that moment in my dream with me and Logan "You had a dream about me?" said a voice, My eyes shot opened and looked round to my surroundings to where the voice was coming from "Over here, Nerissa" said the voice once again, I turned around to see Logan leaning on the side of the Mansion wall. "Logan...hey" I said shyly but i knew he heard me "So what was your dream about?" he asked me, my face turned red "Um...well. You know stuff..." I replied back but he wasn't buying it so to make sure i told him everything he walked towards me "Like?" he asked me "Like... the battle... yes, in the dream i had, you died by Victor's hand" i replied back to him but he still didn't buy the story he knew i was lying, he was going to ask something until "Logan, Nerissa?" i heard Ororo's voice, We both turned round to see Ororo running towards us but all i thought was not another attack from Victor "We just got a call by Hank and Kurt, They've found a mutant girl named Elena Daniels" Ororo said "Well then, Let's go and meet her" i said but Logan insisted on coming along with us "Fine Logan, You and Nerissa can go and meet Elena" said Ororo, I didn't have a problem with it not because it was Logan the guy i just dreamt about coming with me instead of Ororo, I just wanted to meet this Elena girl and get back for my normal training in the training room. We got in the car and drove off but we were quiet throughout the whole trip.

_Should I continue this story or should I just stop…_

_Do you want to see what happens in Nerissa's Future or The relation between Nerissa and Logan?_

_Please R&R to let me know, don't just favourite it please R&R. I would love to hear from you ;D_


End file.
